Tryb kariery (Underground 2)
x64px|right|Ikona trybu kariery tryb fabularny występujący w Need for Speed: Underground 2. Jest to jedna z najdłuższych kampanii dla pojedynczego gracza w serii Need for Speed. Fabuła Historia jest kontynuacją fabuły z Need for Speed: Underground. Fabułę rozpoczyna filmik, z którego dowiadujemy się, że gracz był niepokonany w Olympic City, jednak jego przeciwnicy próbowali się się go pozbyć, co w końcu Calebowi Reece się udało. Gracz trafia do szpitala na półroczną rehabilitację. Po wyjściu ze szpitala udaje się do Bayview. Ma ku temu dwa powody. Przede wszystkim chodzi o zemstę na oprawcy. Poza tym, Bayview jest uważane za raj dla wszystkich maniaków tuningu i nielegalnych, ulicznych wyścigów. Rozgrywka Celem tego trybu jest pokonanie głównego antagonisty gry - Caleba Reece i zostaniu najlepszym kierowcą w Bayview, na którym toczy się akcja gry. Kariera została podzielona na prolog, 5 etapów - każdy z nich jest przypisany innej dzielnicy miasta oraz epilog. Po ukończeniu każdego z etapów możemy wybrać sponsora, który sfinansuje nam kolejne auto pod pewnymi warunkami. Prolog x64px|right Po wylądowaniu na lotnisku Bayview International Airport, gracz wsiada do Nissana 350Z Rachel Teller, który mu pożyczyła za pośrednictwem Samanthy. Ma on go odwieźć do salonu, gdzie będzie mógł kupić swój pierwszy samochód, lecz po drodze można wziąć udział w trzech wyścigach. Po jego zakupie musimy jechać do swojego nowego garażu. Etap 1: City Core x64px|right Po zakończeniu prologu możemy wziąć udział w 5 wyścigach na terenie City Core. Mają one zapoznać gracza z każdym trybem gry występującym w grze: Tor, Sprint, Drag, Drift oraz Street X. Żeby ukończyć etap należy ukończyć wszystkie z nich. Etap 2: Beacon Hill x64px|right Po ukończeniu poprzedniego etapu dostajemy wiadomość, że drogi do Beacon Hill zostały otwarte i możemy już i tam uczestniczyć w wyścigach."Dude, the scanner chatter says the roads to Beacon Hill are now open. I guarantee the racing in this area is going to be hoppin' soon. You might want to head up there and try your luck." - SMS "Beacon Hill" od Rachel Żeby ukończyć etap wymagane jest ukończenie min. 9 wyścigów, wymagań sponsora (3 trzy specjalnie wybrane wyścigi), 2 wyścigi z serii URL oraz zdobycie jednej okładki DVD. Etap 3: Jackson Heights x64px|right Po ukończeniu poprzedniego etapu dostajemy wiadomość, że obszar Jackson Heights został otwarty i możemy już i tam uczestniczyć w wyścigach."Hey man. The word has just come down that the Jackson Heights area is finally open. Head up that way. The racing up in the hills is off the hook." - SMS "Jackson Heights" od Rachel Żeby ukończyć etap wymagane jest ukończenie min. 19 wyścigów, wymagań sponsora (3 trzy specjalnie wybrane wyścigi), 5 wyścigów z serii URL oraz zdobycie dwóch kolejnych okładek DVD. Etap 4: Coal Harbor East x64px|right Po ukończeniu poprzedniego etapu dostajemy wiadomość, że budowa na drogach do Coal Harbor East została zakończona i możemy już i tam uczestniczyć w wyścigach."Yo dude, the construction on the road to Coal Harbor has been cleared up. Word is there's some good going up there. Be sure to check it out." - SMS "Coal Harbor" od Rachel Żeby ukończyć etap wymagane jest ukończenie min. 29 wyścigów, wymagań sponsora (3 trzy specjalnie wybrane wyścigi), 7 wyścigów z serii URL oraz zdobycie trzech kolejnych okładek DVD. Etap 5: Coal Harbor West x64px|right Po ukończeniu poprzedniego etapu dostajemy wiadomość, że drogi do Coal Harbor West zostały otwarte i możemy już i tam uczestniczyć w wyścigach."Dude! The city crew has called it at night and the roads to Coal Harbor West are open and ripe for the racing. Word is that there are drivers already gathering. Head over and check it out." - SMS "Coal Harbor West" od Rachel Żeby ukończyć etap wymagane jest ukończenie min. 34 wyścigów, wymagań sponsora (3 trzy specjalnie wybrane wyścigi), 9 wyścigów z serii URL oraz zdobycie czterech kolejnych okładki DVD. W jednym z URLi zmierzymy się przeciwko dziewczynie Caleba - Nikki Morris, a w jeszcze innym przeciwko całemu jego gangowi - The Wraiths. Epilog x64px|right Po ukończeniu poprzedniego etapu na mapie zostaje nam jeden wyścig - pojedynek z Calebem. Jest to pięciookrążeniowy tor na trasie Bayview International. Po jego pokonaniu zostajemy najlepszym kierowcą w Bayview i otrzymujemy ostatnią wiadomość u ukończeniu trybu kariery."Congratulations - you have completed the game! You have unlocked all performance and visual upgrades in Quick Race mode. There are no more events in the world - return to your Garage to re-race any event from your Career." - SMS "Congratulations!" od Rachel Przypisy Kategoria:Tryb kariery Kategoria:Need for Speed: Underground 2